Orthopedic implants are commonly used to replace some or all of a patient's bone following deterioration due to aging, illness, and/or injury. Implants are often comprised of metal or metal alloy substrates having bioinert or biocompatible characteristics, such as stainless steel, titanium, titanium alloys, or cobalt-chromium alloys. For example, titanium alloys typically have little or no negative reaction with the body tissue surrounding the implant and are corrosion-resistant.
In some instances, it may be desired to provide an implant with a textured surface to inhibit the formation of a biofilm on the surface of the implant and the proliferation of human biologic cells following implantation. In particular, some studies have suggested that implants having textured surfaces may hinder the colonization or aggregation of bacteria cells and, therefore, inhibit the formation of a biofilm and enhance biological cell apposition and attachment for biological fixation and longevity.